


Our Day

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert, Some angst, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were looking forward to a day with Idris, but plans suddenly changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Day

I woke up from a very long awaited full night of sleep. Happily stretching out, I began to remember the day I had planned for Idris and myself. Finally, a Saturday where we both have it off and god was I looking forward to this all week.

When he and I first moved in together, at the time our jobs were different and not as demanding as they are now. Still, we were able to have a few nights a week to spend together. Obviously times are different and I won't complain, but I do miss those days a lot.

I planned for the both of us to do some grocery shopping, then make dinner together. Something we haven't been able to do in quite some time.

Rolling over in bed, I smile expecting my husband to be sleeping beside me. My smile faded quickly as it came, when I realized he wasn't in bed. I sighed feeling a little annoyed. "He probably went for a run." I thought.

I left my warm bed to get ready for a shower before Idris came home to take one for himself. As I was putting out some clothes, I checked my phone to see a text from my husband.

*Had to stop in to work. Be home around 9*

It was nearly 10:30...

I called him, expecting his explanation for being late, but all I got was his voicemail. Now, I'm really irritated. I rubbed my face and groaned. At least the day is still early. Well, if I get in the shower, he might be back by the time I've finished.

The shower helped me calm my temper. It was still early in the day, but I still wanted to spend the day with him and just relax. I threw on some casual clothes considering I was just doing grocery shopping and lounging about the house today.

I sat in the living room drinking some coffee and catching up on some of my shows that I missed through out the week. I noticed that three hours had passed, so I called him AGAIN wanting know why he was so damn late. 

Of course, it goes straight to voicemail. AGAIN. OK, I've had enough. I'm going down to his office to speak to him myself. Downing the last of my coffee, I grabbed my keys, slipped on my shoes, and went on my way.

On the way to his office building, I couldn't stop my mind from going wild with all the different ideas as to why he wasn't answering my calls. Is it possible that he's having an affair? 

No. He wouldn't do that to me. 

But if he wanted to, he could. 

OK stop. I physically shook my head to get the bad thoughts out of my brain. Thinking like that was very bad and would only make me angrier. 

Once I arrived at the building, I breathed in and out slowly. I needed to get my anger in check. I cannot let my emotions get the best of me. I'm over reacting and I know I am.

Even in the elevator up to his floor, I kept on breathing. In and out. In and out. In and out. Ok. I'm here. Why am I being so damn dramatic?

The receptionist recognized me immediately. Obviously remembering me from some of the holiday parties and my visits to bring Idris lunch. 

"Hi, Y/N. How are you?" She smiled. 

I wonder if he has slept with-Don't go there.

"Hi, I'm doing fine. Is Idris in?" I asked feeling a little awkward.

"Oh yeah, he's actually in his office. Let me see if he's available."

I nodded watching as she dialed for his phone. I would've called his office phone earlier, but he had gotten in to trouble for having too many personal calls. So, I stick to his cell phone number.

She announced to him that I had arrived and not long after she hung up the phone, he came out of his office and walked towards me. I felt butterflies in my stomach at the sight of him. Why does he still make me feel this way?

"Y/N. I'm sorry I should've called you." He sounded so different when he was at work. A bit more professional.

"I thought it was supposed to be your day off?" The look in his eyes told me he knew I was pissed off. He touched my shoulder and started leading me to an empty conference room a few rooms away from his office.

"I'm sorry, I know it was supposed to be our day. I just came in to help out a little and one thing lead to another... We can always just have dinner next weekend." Hesitance in his voice.

"Are you actually being serious?" I said bewildered. "Idris...I know how you feel about work and I don't like to complain, but I haven't spent a day with you in weeks. I thought I meant more to you." 

Idris looked in my eyes seeing exactly how upset I was. He brought his hands up to cup my face and he wiped away the tears that started to fall from my eyes with his thumbs.

"You mean the world to me. You know this. I always put you before work."

I pushed his hands away and scoffed. "Really? Well, it doesn't fucking seem like it!" I was seething at this point. My composure has been let go.

Idris reached for me again, but I backed away from him. "Darlin'."

"Don't Darlin', me! Just... Just forget it. Ok? I'm going home." I turned away from him to leave the room. I felt Idris try to grab my shoulder to stop me.

"Don't be like this..."

"Whatever. I'll see you when you get home." I stormed out with a few of the employees staring as I angrily walked to the elevator. It felt like I should've had steam coming out of my ears.

I was able to keep my cool as I drove home. As soon as I unlocked the door, I headed to our bedroom removing my pants on the way. I burrowed my self in to the bed and decided to stay there for the rest of the night. 

After laying in bed a little after half an hour, I could hear Idris's vehicle pull in to our driveway. I really didn't feel like seeing him right now, but it was inevitable.

The front door had opened and then a moment later his footsteps could be heard coming towards the bedroom door. I kept my back to the door even when he entered the room. Idris stayed quiet as he toed off his shoes and got in to bed next to me.

"I know you really don't want me to be around you right now." Obviously, he knew me well when it came to my moods. "But I couldn't let you just walk out. Today is supposed to be about us."

His hand lightly touched my hip and he continued. "I'm really sorry, Y/N."

I still haven't turned around to face him. Even worse, was I couldn't stop the ugly words leaving my mouth.

"Is there somebody else?"

I regretted the words as soon as I said them. 

"God, no! You know I wouldn't-"

"I know you wouldn't." I finally turned around to face him. "I know, but I can't stop my brain from thinking that sometimes." Tears were forming in my eyes again.

Idris wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in to his chest. I hid my face in his chest and breathed in his scent. His hand rubbed up and down my back, trying to soothe my nerves.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I messed up today." Idris rarely calls me baby, so I know that he's being sincere. "From now on, I promise that Saturdays will be our day only."

I pulled away and looked up at him smiling. "Every Saturday? You promise?"

"I absolutely do." He smiled back at me.

Idris pressed his lips to mine. I felt as if I was floating. I just wanted us to be this way forever.

"I bought food for dinner tonight. I was hoping we could still make it together and you would forgive me." He pressed his forehead against mine. 

"I would love to make dinner with you. Dishes are all yours, though." I laughed.

"Whatever you want, Darlin'." He kissed me again and pulled me even closer. "God, I've really missed you. More than you know." He started to kiss down my neck, the light scruff on his face rubbed against my skin.

"Well, you're going to have to wait until after dinner, big guy." I pushed him away and laughed. "I love you." I said quietly.

He brushed his hand down from the top of my head to the back of my neck and looked in to my eyes. 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I made this one a bit longer and added some angst because who doesn't like some drama. Anyways comments would be appreciated. I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
